El rey de los mares Edicion Marina parte 6
by luisrey2012
Summary: El malvado Poseidon no descansara hasta que las ciudades hayan sido undidas bajo el mar.


El rey de los mares Poseidón EDICION MARINA parte 6.

En el séptimo pilar Canon dice riendo –parece que Eo de scilla fue derrotado, iré a decírselo al emperador Poseidón-.

Mientras tanto en el tercer pilar Krisna estaba descansando hasta que murieran Endon, jazmín y jarred pero un sonido lo despierta y dice –quien está allí- de nuevo se oye el ruido y dice –muéstrate maldito- -creo que no es necesario que me muestre ya que yo soy muy poderosa- –dime quien eres- dice Krisna –me llamo Harpuia y soy una de los 4 guardias de Hyrule, vengo porque ustedes destruyeron el reino de Hyrule y es hora de que paguen toma esto –LANZA DE ENERGIA- dice Harpuia pero dice Krisna riendo –no podrás matarme con ese poder tan débil debes morir con una lanza verdadera –LANZA DE KRISAOR- así la lanza de Harpuia es desintegrada y Harpuia es lastimada gravemente y dice Krisna riendo –tu lanza no es rival para la lanza de krisaor deberías saber que la lanza de krisaor fue forjada por el mismo Poseidón y es muy poderosa- -no, no puede ser mi lanza es inútil pero ¡no voy a permitirme perder en esta batalla tan importante! ESPADAS DE FURIA- dice Harpuia pero Krisna las repele con su lanza y dice –entiende que no podrás dañarme con ese inútil nivel de poder tan débil ¡toma esto! LANZA DE KRISAOR- Harpuia sale más lastimada y dice –no puede ser que no pueda tocarlo ni siquiera rasguñarlo entonces creo que primero tendré que romperle esa lanza toma esto ¡CUCHILLAS DE FURIA!- dice Harpuia –crees que esas cuchillas podrán hacerme algún daño, que su energía se hace más fuerte que está pasando- dice Krisna y su lanza se agrieta y dice que como es posible que ese poder de energía sea tan poderoso acaso, acaso eres- dice Krisna –ahora que he agrietado tu lanza ya no tiene poder por esa razón es hora de que te extermine- dice Harpuia Krisna dice –crees que la lanza era el único poder magnifico que yo tenía no aun me quedan muchos trucos bajo la manga toma esto AUGURIO DE ALMAS- -que, destruí su lanza pero aun así aún le quedan muchos ataques mas- dice Harpuia -creo que tendre que sacrificarme- Harpuia se lanza hacia el ataque y dice –adiós amigos espero que derroten a Poseidón y acaben con el sufrimiento de Deltora e Hyrule, ONDA DE CHOQUE- dice Harpuia –que este poder se volvió a hacer más poderoso acaso se abra vuelto más poderosa que yo HAHAHAHAHAHA señor Poseidón por favor perdóneme por haberle fallado- dice Krisna, así Krisna es derrotado y Harpuia muerta.

Mientras tanto con jazmín, Endon y jarred que van pasando por el laberinto dicen –el laberinto desaparece- -creo que el siguiente guerrero marina supremo ha muerto eso significa que solamente nos faltan cuatro soldados supremos de marina- dice Endon, con su último aliento Harpuia derriba el pilar diciendo –fue un honor servir a su lado amigos Leviatán, fenrin y Phantom adiós amigos- así muere completamente Harpuia.

Mientras tanto Canon dice –el tonto de Krisna fue derrotado solamente faltamos cuatro generales supremos de marina.

En otro lugar en el quinto pilar Isaac de kraken dice –me pregunto si el emperador Poseidón abra querido que krisaor muriera, está bien ahora van con caza Lewmnadez espero que el si los mate de una vez por todas-.

Jazmín, Jarred y Endon corren a toda velocidad hasta el tercer pilar donde descansa el cuerpo de Harpuia para avanzar al cuarto pilar, cuando llegan al tercer pilar no encuentran al tercer guardián preguntándose donde está, de pronto ven el cuerpo de Harpuia preguntándose quién es, y dice Jarred –esta mujer debió enfrentarse a Krisna y murió en el combate, está bien hay que irnos-.

Cuando Lie, Barda y Burn despiertan se preguntan que paso, pero Caza dice –con que ya despertaron tontos humanos así que no los elimine completamente creo que es hora de que termine el trabajo tomen esto SALAMANDRA SATANICA- -espera- -que quien dijo eso- dice Caza –me llamo Leviatán y soy la segunda al mando después de Harpuia- dice Leviatán –con que esa tal Harpuia mato al inútil de Krisna- dice Caza –Lie, Barda Burn váyanse de aquí yo matare a este inútil guardia supremo marino- dice Leviatán –como te atreves a hablarme así maldita humana toma esto SALAMANDRA SATANICA- dice Caza, Leviatán detiene el ataque fácilmente y dice –tus ataques no podrán hacerme ningún daño mientras que yo tenga esta lanza muy poderosa que el rey de Hyrule me entrego antes de morir así que toma esto AGUJAS DE HIELO-, -¿cómo acaso mis poderes no hacen ningún daño a esta simple humana?- dice Caza después sale herido gravemente y dice –mis trucos no te hacen ningún daño verdad así que te hare una ilusión óptica muy poderosa- dice Caza, Caza se transforma en Harpuia y dice –amiga por qué no volvemos a nuestro paraíso querido en el pueblo de Hyrule- -no, no tú no eres Harpuia, Harpuia está muerta- dice Leviatán –no Leviatán estoy viva por qué no me dejas matarte toma esto SALAMANDRA SATANICA- dice Harpuia (Caza) Leviatán sale muy lastimada y dice –Harpuia, no debo decir Caza Lewmnades por jugar con mis sentimientos y por usar como carnada a muchos seres queridos del pasado es hora de que mueras LANZA DEL MAR- Caza es tirado al suelo y rompiéndole la armadura de un golpazo dice casi muerto –como es posible que hayas matado a tu propia amiga eres una mujer sin corazón- así Caza Lewmnades muere faltando tan solo 3 guardias marinos supremos.

Lie, Barda y Burn llegan al quinto pilar allí los esperaba Isaac de Kraken diciéndoles –han derrotado a todos mis amigos o compañeros de marina pero a mí no me rasguñaran ni siquiera un poco- -como es que estas tan confiado de que vas a ganar toma esto- dice Lie, Lie lo ataca con su espada y le da muchos espadazos pero no logran hacerle ningún rasguño e Isaac dice –se los dije maldito rey de Deltora toma esto AURORA BOREAL- Lie sale herido y Barda dice –Lie apártate, toma esto Isaac JOYA DEL BOSQUE – e Isaac dice –con que este es el poder de las joyas de Deltora no es rival para mi toma esto AURORA BOREAL- los dos ataques tienen el mismo poder e Isaac dice riendo –nuestros poderes son iguales creo que debo matarte de una vez por todas me vengare de todos los reyes de Deltora por no quererme como un guardia del castillo- los dos ataques estallan en una capa muy densa de humo y de allí se ve una sombra que dice –Isaac soy uno de los 4 guardias de Hyrule y vengo aquí para destruirte- -valla valla miren que tenemos aquí un gran idiota que quiere ganarle al gran Isaac de Kraken- dice Kraken –en efecto me llamo Phantom para demostrarte mi terrible poder te lanzare un ataque que quizá perfore esa armadura tan dura CLONES DE FANTASMA- dice Phantom, así aparecen muchos clones de phantom y empiezan a atacar a kraken pero él los contrarresta con su aurora boreal y dice –estos trucos no me harán ningún daño niño si quieres un aire muy frio te lo daré AURORA BOREAL- Lie, Barda, Burn váyanse de aquí me voy a destruir y él se irá conmigo toma esto Kraken DESTRUCCION DE METEORO- phantom se empieza a autodestruir y dice –kraken te irás con migo al infierno, quizá algún día nos volvamos a ver Leviatán y Fenrir- así Phantom toma a kraken y se autodestruye mandándolos a los dos al infierno.

En otro lugar Canon de Dragón del mar dice – ¿derrotaron a Kraken? Valla eso si que fue rápido ahora se dirigen hacia aquí- -no ya estamos aquí- dice Lie – ¿Qué? Jajajaja está bien les daré una muerte dolorosa tomen esto TRIANGULO DORADO- dice Canon Lie Barda y burn son arrastrados hasta una corriente submarina en donde Leviatán los salva y los devuelve al pilar, –con que los has devuelto aquí maldita mujer te mandare al infierno ahora OTRA DIMENSION- dice Canon, Levitan no podía detener el impacto del ataque así que ella fue destruida pero antes de morir dice – Lie derrota a Poseidón hazlo por Deltora hazlo por Hyrule hazlo por el mundo Leviatán muere dejando solamente a Fenrir, Lie ataca a Canon con su espada pero esta no logra hacerle ningún daño y dice Canon – acaso no has aprendido nada no puedes dañarme a mí porque yo desperté a Poseidón para adueñarme yo mismo del planeta entero engañe a mis compañeros para conseguirlo y no dejare que un niño me derrote toma esto EXPLOSION DE GALAXIAS- -espera Canon cómo es posible que hallas engañado a todos para conseguir lo que querías- -quien dijo eso- dice Canon –yo Sorrento de sirena el séptimo guardián del pilar - -con que solo eras tú un compañero- dice Canon –no no soy tu compañero ni tu amigo no solo engañaste a tu dios sino también a tus compañeros no mereces vivir Canon, Lie váyanse al templo de Poseidón yo ya derrumbe mi pilar también derrumbe el cuarto pilar que Leviatán olvido, espíritus de mis amigos vengan aquí para matar a este insecto- dice Sorrento en ese momento aparecen Bain de caballo marino, Eo de Scilla, Krisna de Krisaor, Caza Leumnadez, e Isaac de kraken y todos dicen –Canon eres un traidor ni siquiera dios te perdonara, Sorrento destruye el ultimo pilar diciendo –Amigos destruyan a Poseidón y salven al mundo.

Así llegan al templo de Poseidón donde él los estaba esperando para la batalla final.


End file.
